Sans même un regard en arrière
by Amnesique
Summary: Longue introspection de Sakura, qui se meurt après le départ de Sasuke. Avis aux amateurs d'écriture !


Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, malheureusement

Petit conseil de musique: J'ai écrit cette musique en écoutant le fameux Requiem de Mozart, je vous le conseille donc pour lire cette courte histoire, bonne lecture !

On ne sait jamais où la vie nous porte, car l'existence est comme la mer, un flot continuel, avec ses vagues immenses qui peuvent tout engloutir en un instant, soufflées par le vent d'une tempête. Mais ce laps de temps durant lequel une âme parcours la terre, c'est aussi des moments d'accalmie, ces moments où l'écume des mers caresse la côte entre deux ressacs. Comme touchée par la grâce, cette dentelle des océans habille alors les corps comme elle habille les cœurs de son voile mystérieux, opaque et transparent à la fois. Une véritable oxymore vivante, c'est la vie, ses hauts et ses bas, l'inégalité de ces chances qui s'abat sur les hommes. Sakura l'avait bien compris, que cette vie n'est plus seulement l'enchaînement successif de choix, de bonnes et de mauvaises actions, de ce karma qui tient lieu de garde-fou pour les êtres en perdition. La vie, c'est aussi et comme ça l'a toujours été, une histoire de naissance, chance donnée à certains qui la gâchent pour d'autres qui pleureraient d'en avoir le centième. Elle ne s'était jamais considérée comme malheureuse, face au destin elle avait toujours demeuré sous une bonne étoile. Toujours, oui, mais pour elle ce mot se lisait au passé, car sur la scène du théâtre qu'avait été sa vie, le dernier acte était tragique.

Pour lui elle serait morte, morte d'amour, de chagrin, ou même de colère, face à tant de cruauté et d'oubli. Lui, celui qu'elle aimait depuis toujours, comme elle se plaisait à le dire : celui pour qui son âme avait été crée et son corps façonné. S'il n'existait plus pour elle, alors à quoi bon vivre. C'est ce qu'elle s'était toujours dit, persuadée que l'enfer serait un châtiment plus fort que de vivre seule sur terre. Car seule, elle l'était. Les années avaient fait le vide autour d'elle, comme si le chemin qu'elle avait emprunté l'avait définitivement éloignée de ses terres natales. Elle s'était perdue dans l'ombre, comme lui. Elle s'était égarée en essayant de se débattre face aux rouages de l'éternel, comme lui.

Lui, encore et toujours lui, maintenant et à jamais. Sasuke, son premier et dernier amour, celui qui était capable de faire couler sur ses joues des perles salées, sucrées ou bien même de pluie. Son souvenir de lui s'égayait autour d'une seule image qui la hantait inlassablement, comme le fantôme d'un espoir brisé. Ses yeux, d'un noir abyssal, dont l'iris semblaient n'être qu'un gouffre profond. Elle était tombée dedans, trop tôt peut être, mais elle ne pouvait plus remonter, prise au piège dans ses promesses, capturée par le feu qui brille au fond de ses yeux. Contempler ses yeux étaient comme contempler un incendie, des flammes destructrices mais si réconfortantes à la fois, familières et inconnues. Elle l'avait aimé dès le premier instant, et c'est à cet instant précis où se sont rencontrés les regards, joie dans tristesse, amour dans haine, vert dans noir, que commença son véritable déclin. Comme un poison, il la rongea peu à peu, nécrosant ses chairs et son cœur par la haine.

Puis il est parti, sans un mot, sans même se retourner. Il a fuit encore une fois, préférant une haine vengeresse à un amour protecteur, il avait fait son choix.

Lorsqu'il l'abandonna sur un banc, dans la noirceur de la nuit, ce fut comme un point d'orgue. Tout autour d'elle cessa de battre, à commencer par son cœur, comme si une Méduse au regard torve l'avait glacé et laissé pour mort dans son sarcophage de pierre. C'est cette acte, l'acte tragique, qui marqua la fin de sa vie et le début de sa mort.

A son réveil, elle n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle même, un pantin auquel on aurait retiré l'essence de son être, dont la moitié véritablement se serait exilée au loin.

Alors peu à peu, au fur et à mesure qu'elle expirait sa vie comme on rejetterait de l'oxygène, tous s'éloignèrent d'elle, la laissant seule à son chagrin. Des années passèrent dans cet état, alors qu'elle voguait sur l'Achéron entre la vie et la mort, le visage cachée dans l'ombre.

Elle ne se souvenait même plus de son prénom, de sa famille, de sa situation, seul l'amour perdu flottait à travers ses paupières fermées. Elle était tombée si bas que ses jambes elles mêmes ne pouvaient plus porter le poids du chagrin et de la solitude. Peu à peu elle courba le dos, comme une vieille mule en fin d'existence, que les hommes auraient chargée de toutes les peines du monde.

Elle ne pouvait plus rester dans ce village qui reflétait ses pensées les plus amères, et le reflet de toutes les occasions perdues, celles de son amour passé, amour qui n'a jamais vraiment existé que pour elle.

Lui, elle le savait loin, depuis toutes ces années, peut-être même mort, comme un marin partit prendre la mer et qu'on ne revoit jamais. Mais elle s'accrochait inlassablement à ses souvenirs, comme étant la partie la plus précieuse d'elle même, sa vie même ne l'importait plus autant que sa mémoire. Alors, se drapant du chimérique amour qu'elle s'était construit, elle parti, sans un mot, sans même un regard en arrière, comme lui l'avait fait bien des années plutôt, décidant de laisser voguer son amour au fil de l'eau, l'abandonnant sur ce banc. Seule la lune fut témoin de cette scène et de ses larmes qui glissaient le long de son cou pour échouer dans le tissu pâle de sa robe. Ces larmes étaient tristesse, mais aussi libération, la libération d'une vie vouée à la servitude d'un amour à sens unique. Serrant ses mains devenues maigres contre son corps, elle respira une dernière fois cet air imprégné des dernières bribes de vie qui la consumait. Bien que la mort ait depuis longtemps pris possession de son esprit, il persistait au fond de son cœur l'espoir bien vivant de l'amoureux transit. Lorsqu'elle eut enfin quitté cette terre si chère à son cœur, c'est comme si elle avait quitté la vie. Alors, entourée d'un fleuve carmin, elle s'éleva, quittant la terre et les attaches physiques vers ce qui allait devenir sa propre rédemption. Rédemption d'un amour meurtrier qui avait tué son corps et brûlé son cœur. Car c'est bien la mort qui la délivra, d'un coup porté en plein cœur, par sa propre main et par l'ombre de la main de son amant interdit. Le cœur, siège de ses émotions, qui l'avait rongée de l'intérieur comme un parasite. Alors, sa main main encore enfoncée dans la chair sanguinolente, elle tenta d'ôter de son enveloppe charnelle l'outil de sa souffrance. Mais, son âme partie trop vite, pressée de rejoindre l'Éden ou l'Enfer où l'attendait peut être le spectre de cet homme, ne lui laissa pas se purger de cette souffrance dans un acte d'ascèse mortificatrice.

Elle mourut donc dans la solitude, mais dans la certitude que cette lune qui avait vu tant de massacres être commis, serait la seule témoin de l'achèvement de son déclin.

Review ? Je vous aimes


End file.
